My Little Blocks: Minecraft is Magic
by Sunshinemoonpops
Summary: Team crafted decide to play the Pony-craft mod in a survival server. why did they press the Mysterious button? How do they get Back? Why is Sky an Alicorn? R&R! Roll in DA reviews! Currently on Hatius! (not permanently)
1. Chapter 1

My Little Blocks: Minecraft is magic (a Team crafted fanfiction)

Hello my lovely lollipops! I'm not Dead! yes my first fanfic Mysteriously vanished. ;3. BUT i've got new stuff! (and i remembered how to put in authors notes.) BTW I Know that team crafted is split up and i don't care. They shall always be there in my heart!. ON TO THE FANFICTION.

* * *

><p>Sky's P.O.V<p>

**"Hey Guys! It's Sky he-"**

**"BUTTS!"** Ty yelled out to interrupt me.

**"TYYYYYYYYYY!"** I scream shouted at him.

He ran over to hide behind Husky who was in a Pony-form

**"Don't come over here!"** he called seeing how mad I'd become.

I then busted out laughing at how scared Ty's face was. Jerome, Mitch, Husky, Tyler, Ian and Ty started laughing with me.

**"Ok, now Stop-stop interrupting me!"** I called out to them.

**"Finaly... OK Hey Guys! Sky here and, as you see we are playing the pony-craft Mod Survival... MITCH!"**

Mitch groaned as he was forced to explain.

**"We have to survive as long as possible as ponies. Yada Yada Yada... Lets go!"**

**"MITCH DO IT PROPERLY!"** I screamed at him.

Another groan.

**"FINE... WELL AS YOU CAN SEE-"**

**"STOP SCREAMING!"** everyone yelled at him.

**"as you can see some of us have extra-limbed body's-"** he flicked his wings out for show while glaring at us.

**"-and these can be used. for the others they got extra strength."**

I took this moment to try out my horn and wings. I was able to move blocks around without breaking them and fly around.

**"SKY HERE"** Jerome spoke to me.

**"Got lucky and spawned as an** **Alicorn. So he got both."**

"**WELL** **I am the king of the** **BUDDER! So it worked quite well for me!"** I replied happily.

Husky who decided to start without us called out.

**"HEY GUYS COME LOOK AT THIS!"**

This is how it started.

* * *

><p>How is it? PLZ BE GOOD! I'm up at 5AM everyday now. ugh. NOW it may be short but it is very good seeing how many times I had to cut-and-spell-check. ugh. who in Australia is liking the Summer holidays? yes we are having a Barbi for Christmas, or whatever you sellabrate! hehehehe. now I'm not much of a Brony but my Little brother is like a crazy-pony-nerd-thing. yesterday I told him I was doing this and he started explaining EVERYTHING from series 1. So I'm here yelling at him shut up that's not what I need. anyways i asked if there was any episodes in between when Twilight became an Alicorn and Equestria Girls. he said no, I'm like great i kinda know what I'm doing. READ &amp; REVIEW they always help!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sky's POV

"Ugh..." I heard something stirring next to me. What... Happened?

"AAAAAHHHH!" the thing next to me screamed, it's voice was familiar? Wait... TY?!

"Ugh... Ty?" I asked wincing at my side. Ow... What happened to my side?

"S-sky?" I cracked open my eyes slightly, only to find a White face in front of mine.

"AAAHHH!" I screamed in shock, jumping backwards. Just to trip over Something else.

"SKY! Are you ok?" the voice was Ty's but... he was a... Unicorn?

"H-how? What? Um-" I was cut off by groaning underneath me.

"Owwww!" I tried jumping up onto two feet but just fell down again.

I looked down at myself, my body seemed to be a light yellow colour, I had my jumpsuit and a purple, GLOWING, amulet. I looked up at Ty or the Unicorn with Ty's Voice. He was Completely White, with purple bands around his mid leg section, his eyes were Crimson, his hair flopped down to cover his left eye and had glowing green headphones around his neck. The Fuzzy heap I landed on started to stir.

"Let me guess Jerome?" another pony not to far off started to stir as well.

This pony had a chequered Jacket and dog tags around his neck. Mitch most likely I determined. Then as TyCorn turned to me I noticed something on his flank. I got up (walking on all fours mind you) and went to his side.

"What's' This?" I asked him as I looked at the little Headphones with an eye of ender in the centre on his butt (A/N hehe Butt!) he frowned and looked were I was looking seeing the mark, studying it.

"You have one too!" he said to me walking in the direction of the other two... Wait TWO?!

"Ty were is everyone else?" I voiced my concerns as his eyes widened in realisation.

"I don't know?!" he turned to me and got very worried.

**Le magical Twintastical Time skip!**

We were soon joined by the other two and were chatting about how to find the others among other things.

"How did we get here in the first place?" Jerome was leaning on Mitch's shoulder drifting in and out of consciousness. (A/N #Merome people MEROME!) He seemed to have landed on his head we all hoped he didn't have a concussion.

"Weren't we mining with the others?" Ty spoke up.

"Yeah! We were, but was it just us or did they fall as well?" Jerome added in half asleep.

We were all quiet, until we heard a familiar voice through the tree's...

**Muwahahahahahaha Cliffie! #Sorrynotsorry btw sorry for not posting in a while the website wouldn't let me enter my account for a week! And I was lazy over Summer holidays, :( that is probably the face Your ALL probably giving me. My thinking space (TramBapoline)seems to not be giving me Stuff to write. UGH. .YOGSCAST! It's not a bad thing its just not what I need. Oh wait mabye. Sorry got ideas BYE!**


End file.
